Auf der Spitze eines Berges
by Tatheya
Summary: Auf der Spitze eines Berges... da wollte Noin eigentlich alleine sein, aber dann findet sie dort etwas nachdem sie sich schon lange gesehnt hat.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir sondern den Leuten von Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Pairing: 6x9

Inhalt: Auf der Spitze eines Berges... da wollte Noin eigentlich alleine sein, aber dann findet sie dort etwas nachdem sie sich schon lange gesehnt hat.

Auf der Spitze eines Berges

Die unbarmherzige Sonne Tansanias brannte auf das kleine Fleckchen Erde und heizte den Felsen unter ihren Fingern immer weiter auf.

Doch Lucrezia Noin störte sich nicht daran. Sie rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn um eine vorwitzige Mücke zu verscheuchen und seufzte lautlos. Wie lange lag sie jetzt schon hier?

Sie wusst es nicht und es war ihr im Grund auch egal. Ihre Finger begannen unbewusst damit Muster in den rötlichen Sand zu ritzen. Es war trostlos hier oben, sah man von einem kleinen Baum ab, der hartnäckig seine Wurzeln in den kargen Boden gekrallt hatte.

Es war so trostlos und einsam, genau so wie sie sich fühlte.

Noin unterdrückte ein erneutes Stöhnen, schlug wieder die Augen auf und blinzelte. Wahrscheinlich war es doch besser sich in den spärlichen Schatten des Baumes zu begeben, denn selbst für sie, die ja an südländische Temperaturen durchaus gewöhnt war, wurde es allmählich zu heiß.

Im Grunde war es ja auch eine hirnverbrannte Idee sich in der größten Mittagshitze auf ein durch und durch exponiertes Stückchen Berg zu setzen. Wenig elegant stolperte sie in den Schatten und legte sich dort auf den Boden. Arme und Beine weit von sich gestreckt.

Die Idee mit dem Whiskey war ebenfalls bescheuert gewesen, wie sie sich selbst zugestand. Die Brühe war inzwischen so warm, dass man gerne darauf verzichtete.

Wie lange wollte sie noch hier bleiben?

Auch dies wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie allzu bald nicht wieder in die Gebäude der Akademie zurückkehren wollte. Nicht wieder zurück wollte zu den anderen Offizieren, denn dann müsste sie wieder die Starke spielen, die Toughe und harte, eiskalte Frau. Und wie hatte sie dies satt, immer diese Rolle erfüllen zu müssen.

Sie sehnte sich danach alle Masken ablegen zu können. Einfach ganz sie selbst sein zu können. Doch dies war nicht das, was das Militär jeden Tag, ja sogar jede Stunde von ihr forderte.

Aber hatte sie das nicht gewusst, bevor sie die Offizierslaufbahn eingeschlagen hatte? Hatten ihre Eltern ihr genau dies nicht vorhergesagt?

Entschlossen entschied sie ihre Eltern außen vor zu lassen, denn dies war im Moment wirklich ein Thema, das ihr Laune nicht besserte.

Nein, sie kam mit ihrem Leben und ihrem Beruf gut zurecht... meistens jedenfalls.

Ein leises Schaben weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie drehte verwundert den Kopf. Hier gab es nichts, was ein solches Geräusch hätte hervorrufen können.

Beinahe glaube Noin, dass sie sich getäuscht hätte, aber dann hörte sie es wieder. Ja, es kam von der Felswand, die sich keine fünf Meter vor ihren Fußspitzen in die Tiefe stürzte.

Höchstwahrscheinlich war es nur irgendein Kletterfreak. Und dabei wollte sie doch alleine sein. Nun ja, nein, das stimmte so nicht. Sie... Noin knurrte frustriert. Sie wusste es nicht, war sich nicht sicher, was sie eigentlich wollte.

Sie wusste nur, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.

Noch einmal das Schaben und dann schwang sich der Ruhestörer auf das Plateau. Er verharrte in einer kauernden Stellung, Lucrezia konnte ihn selbst noch an ihrem Platz unter dem Baum angestrengt atmen hören.

Blinzelnd versuchte sie zu erkennen, wer der Kletterer war und dann als er sich aufrichtete, sah sie den goldenen Schimmer von langen blonden Haaren.

Zechs! Warum ausgerechnet er? Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, dass Zechs sie in diesem Zustand antraf. Zechs... noch so etwas, das sie mehr beschäftigte als sie jemals zugeben würde.

Der junge Offizier war gestern Nacht mit seiner Einheit an die Lake Victoria Akademie gekommen. Seine Sondereinheit hatte einen schweren Kampf in der Sahara gegen Widerstandsgruppen ausgefochten. Und nun hatten die Piloten ein paar Tage Freizeit und ihre Maschinen wurde auf dem OZ-Stützpunkt repariert und gewartet.

Lucrezia und Zechs waren im gleichen Jahrgang auf der Akademie gewesen. Sie beide waren Rivalen gewesen, beide hatten sie den Punkterekord der Akademie gebrochen, doch Zechs war der Bessere gewesen.

Zechs Merquise... verdammt er war attraktiv, unbestreitbar. Sie hatte ihn heute Morgen aus der Ferne gesehen, wie er zu seinem Mobile Suit gegangen war. Sein Anblick hatte ihr regelrecht die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst: Er hatte sie so sehr verändert, hatte nichts mehr gemein mit dem etwas schlaksigen Jugendlichen, den sie gekannte hatte.

Er musste sie bemerkt haben, denn er wandte sich um. Lucrezia sah wie sich die Muskeln seiner Arme und am Rücken anspannten unter dem engen Anzug, den er zum Klettern trug. Doch ebenso entspannten sie sich wieder als er sie erkannte.

Sie selbst ließ sich nichts anmerken, schielte nur ab und zu verstohlen in seine Richtung. Zechs löste seinen Pferdeschwanz und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er trug weder Maske noch Sonnenbrille und doch konnte Noin keinen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen, denn seine langen Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn.

Schließlich seufzte sie nur und drehte den Kopf wieder weg. „Weißt du Zechs, es gibt einen einfacheren Weg hier hinauf. Da hinten ist ein Weg, man muss nicht eine neunzig Grad steile Wand hinaufklettern."

Er antwortete nicht, doch sie hörte die Schuhe auf dem sandigen Boden knirschen.

„Außerdem ist es gefährlich ohne Sicherung zu klettern.", fügte sie hinzu. Zechs hatte kein Seil oder Sicherungshaken bei sich. „Das ist verantwortungslos, was du hier machst."

„Es ist nicht gefährlicher als einen Mobile Suit ohne funktionierende Gurte zu fliegen.", entgegnete er mit einer Stimme, die tiefer war als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Eine Stimme, wie Samt. So schmeichelnd und... Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es beschreiben sollte. Nur, dass sich davon die Härchen auf ihrem Unterarm aufrichteten.

„Ach, du hast davon gehört?" Noin verzog die Lippen zu einem schmerzvollen Lächeln. Er spielte auf einen Einsatz in Zaire an. Sie war gezwungen gewesen in einem beschädigten Mobile Suit zu kämpfen - so sehr beschädigt, dass die Gurte, die normalerweise den Piloten vor den mörderischen Beschleunigungskräften schützte, die bei einem Kampf entstanden, nicht mehr funktioniert hatten.

Mehr als einmal hatte sie sich den Kopf an den Armaturen gestoßen. Doch die Geschichte hatte ihre Runde gemacht und Noin hatte sie einen zweifelhaften Ruf als Draufgängerin erworben, nicht nur innerhalb der Mauern der Akademie. Nicht, dass Noin jetzt auf ihren vermeintlichen Ruf stolz wäre.

Zechs setzte sich neben ihr auf den Boden. Doch sie unterließ es die Augen aufzuschlagen und ihn anzusehen. Zu sehr fürchtete sie um ihre Fassung und ganz gewiss wollte sie ihm nicht zeigen, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte. Er hatte die Flasche mit Alkohol entdeckt und schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Noin, hast du das etwa alles getrunken?"

Die Flasche war beinahe gänzlich geleert, nur noch eine Fingerbreit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit ließ sich darin finden.

Trotz allem musste sie bei seinem ungläubigen Ton leise lachen: „Nein, ich hatte lediglich vor die Flasche heute auszutrinken, aber warm schmeckt es nicht."

Es war nicht zu glauben! Seit fünf Jahren konnte sie das erste Mal ungestört mit Zechs reden und das einzige Gesprächsthema das sich fand, war eine Flasche billigen Whiskeys.

„Was ist los?"

„Was soll denn deiner Meinung nach los sein?" Sie bemühte sich so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen.

„Es ist nicht deine Art mitten am Tag auf einem Berg zu sitzen und deinen Vorrat an Whiskey zu dezimieren."

„Nicht, dass ich einen besonders großen Vorrat hätte..." , lenkte Noin ab. Doch ihre Stimme strafte sie lügen und verriet nur allzu genau, wie nahe sie daran war in Tränen auszubrechen. Aber warum ausgerechnet hatte Zechs diesen Effekt auf sie? Wieso fiel es ihr in seiner Gegenwart so schwer die Maske von der harten Kämpferin aufrecht zu erhalten?

„Noin?"

Sie setzte sich auf und rückte von ihm ab, vermied es den Blick zu heben um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Nichts, es ist nichts."

„Noin, ich kenne dich doch...", begann Zechs wieder doch sie unterbrach ihn stürmisch.

„Nein, du weißt gar nichts über... mich..." Die Worte blieben ihr buchstäblich im Hals stecken als sie sich ihm zugewandt hatte.

Nein, das hätte sie nicht erwartet. So sehr hatte sie sich danach gesehnt.

Noch nie hatte sie seine Augen gesehen, hatte gerätselt welche Augenfarbe der blonde Offizier wohl hätte. Und jetzt saß er direkt vor ihr, mit einem fragenden Blick ob ihres erstaunten Gesichtsausdrucks. Sie nahm sich die Zeit ihn genauer anzusehen. Und sie fand, dass dieses helle und klare Blau sehr gut zu ihm passte. Es unterstrich die kühle, professionelle Aura, die ihn umgab.

Dann wandte Noin sich wieder ab. Aber das Bild hatte sich in ihren Kopf gebrannt: Sein fragenden Blick und seine Augen in denen sie auf unerwartete Weise Verständnis sah.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob es nicht doch meine Art ist. Vielleicht liege ich gerne auf Felsplateaus und betrinke mich?"

Zechs schwieg zunächst, dann streichelte er über ihre linke Hand. Sie wollte schon die Hand wegziehen, aber er hielt sie fest. „Was ist los mit dir?", versuchte er es erneut.

„Ich bin so geschafft, so fertig, so erschöpft. Ich habe es satt jeden Tag unter Beobachtung zu stehen. Die anderen Offiziere warten nur darauf, dass ich einen Fehler mache, weil ich noch so jung bin. Und bei den Kadetten ist es nicht viel anders. Aber ich darf nie Schwäche zeigen.", sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus.

Zunächst schwieg er, musterte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Das geht uns allen so.", versicherte er ihr.

Natürlich hatte Zechs recht. Womöglich lastete der Erwartungsdruck auf seinen Schultern noch viel schwerer. Er musste andere Menschen in die Schlacht führen und von seinen Entscheidungen hingen tagtäglich Menschenleben ab.

„Was noch Noin?"

Woher wusste er das bloß, konnte Zechs sie tatsächlich so gut einschätzen?Jetzt wo sie einmal angefangen hatte zu reden, da merkte sie, wie gut es ihr tat. Und so gab sie dem Drang nach: „Da ist noch etwas Anderes. Lieutenant Rogers ist heute wieder zu ihrer Familie gefahren, weil ihre Schwester Zwillinge bekommen hat. Das hat mir zu denken gegeben... Ich kann nicht zu meiner Familie gehen, obwohl ich dies gerne möchte." Zechs schwieg und wartete darauf, dass sie weiter redete. Noin lächelte freudlos und ließ den Blick über die endlose Weite der afrikanischen Steppe streifen. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. „Meine Familie hat den Kontakt mit mir abgebrochen seit ich damals auf die Akademie gegangen bin."

„Aber du warst damals noch ein Kind!"

Noin nickte.

„Das ist grausam.", meinte Zechs und sie konnte anhand seiner Stimme hören, wie sehr ihn das aufbrachte.

„Mein Vater war ein fanatischer Pazifist. Er hat mir damals an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich mich zu einer Mörderin ausbilden lassen würde. Schon da hat er mir geschworen, dass er nicht mehr mit mir spricht... außer ich würde das Militär verlassen."

In einem gewissen Sinn hat ihr Vater durchaus Recht gehabt. Aber Noin hatte schon damals erkannt, dass es nötig war zu kämpfen um den Friede und die Freiheit zu verteidigen und um so die Menschen schützen zu können, die man liebte.

„Dein Vater war Pazifist?", erkundigte sich Zechs.

Und als sie bejahte, da lachte er und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Meiner auch.", meinte er dann nur als sie ihn fragend anblickte.

„Und was hat er gesagt als du an die Akademie gegangen bist?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie sah, dass Zechs die Faust geballt hatte und für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen hielt. „Aber ich glaube, seine Reaktion wäre nicht viel anders gewesen.", vermutete er.

Nun saßen sie beide schweigend auf dem Felsen und jeder hing seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es gut...", begann Zechs und griff sich die Whiskeyflasche. Er nahm einen Zug nur um danach das Gesicht zu verziehen. Dann bot er sie Noin an, die aus Solidarität mit ihm auch einen Schluck trank.

„... dass mein Vater es nicht weiß. Wenn er nicht schon tot wäre, würde ihn das garantiert unter die Erde bringen."

Noin hatten diese kalten Worte so schockiert, dass sie sich prompt an dem Whiskey verschluckt hatte und nun krampfhaft zu husten anfing. „So etwas sagt man nicht Zechs.", wies sie ihn zurecht als sie wieder etwas ruhiger Atem konnte. „Er ist immerhin dein Vater."

Zechs blickte weg und brütete wieder vor sich hin, während er den Whiskey leerte, während Noin noch immer vor sich hin hustete. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch noch ein Schluckauf eingestellt und schließlich saß sie hilflos nach Luft japsend da. Zechs wandte sich um und sah sie an.

„Verdammt Zechs... tu... etwas.", presste sie hervor. „Hast du ... noch etwas... zu trinken."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen.

„Was...?" Ehe sich Noin versah, hatte er sie schon zu Boden gedrückt und sie geküsst. Zuerst war sie wie versteinert, aber dann ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie den Kuss erwiderte. Sie hätte den Kopf wegdrehen können oder ihn mit einem Hebelgriff, den sie im Nahkampfunterricht gelernt hatte wegstoßen können, doch sie tat es nicht.

„Bist du betrunken?", war ihre erste Frage nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, aber noch immer halb auf ihr lag und auf sie herabschaute.

„Nein."

„Falls du mich erschrecken wolltest. Das ist dir gelungen." Noch immer rührte er sich nicht. „Danke, ich denke der Schluckauf ist weg." Noin wusste ganz und gar nicht, was sie von dieser Aktion halten sollte. Das war nicht der Zechs Merquise den sie kannte. Sie drückte ihn von sich und setzte sich auf. Jetzt war sie noch mehr darum bemüht ihn nicht anzusehen. Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein, sie einfach so zu küssen. Zechs konnte sich ja gar nicht ausmalen, was dies für Reaktionen in ihr hervorrief und welche alten Wünsche er damit wieder wachrüttelte.

Schließlich erhob sie sich. „Ich muss wieder zurück." Das war die blödeste Ausrede überhaupt, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihr auch nicht ein. Sie wollte nur noch weg von ihm. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und ihm von ihren Sorgen und Nöten erzählt. Sie hatte sich sogar in gewisser Weise dabei wohlgefühlt und jetzt hatte er sie geküsst. Für einige Minuten hatte sie nicht aufgepasst und schon war sie derart überrumpelt worden.

„Wovor rennst du davon?"

Überrumpelt blieb sie stehen. „Davonrennen... Ich... Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"

„Weil ich dich geküsst habe?", gab er überrascht von sich als könnte er sich nicht erklären, was daran falsch gewesen war.

„Ja! Du kannst doch nicht einfach..."

„Hätte ich es nicht tun sollen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Zechs stand auf, kam zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand unter das Kinn, damit sie aufsah. „Sag das noch einmal!"

„Verdammt Zechs!" So langsam wurde sie richtig wütend. Zum Teil auf sich selbst, weil sie es zugelassen hatte, dass sie jetzt in dieser Lage war.

„Glaubst du ich würde dich verletzen Lucrezia? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Sie schlug seine Hand weg. „Genau das ist es ja. Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast mich völlig überrumpelt."

„Du denkst ich hätte deine Lage ausgenutzt?"

„Ja."

„Hab ich aber nicht."

„Das sagst du jetzt."

„Noin..."

„Nein." Sie hob abwehrend die Hand. „Wir gehen jetzt zurück. Schluss damit. Das hier ist nie geschehen."

Sie betrat ihr Quartier und warf sich gleich auf die Couch. Zechs und sie hatten sich auf dem Weg zurück angeschwiegen. Er hatte sich lediglich von ihr verabschiedet als sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten. Was war da nur auf diesem Berg passiert? Hätte sie anders reagieren sollen? Wäre es besser gewesen ihren geheimsten Wünschen zu folgen. Ja hatte das überhaupt Sinn? Sie wollte nicht irgendeine schnelle Affäre und sich hatte keine Ahnung, was Zechs eigentlich dachte.

Ein Rascheln störte sie in ihren Überlegungen. Sie hob den Kopf und und staunte nicht schlecht als sie den Briefumschlag sah, der unter der Türe durch geschoben worden war. Neugierig öffnete sie ihn und heraus fiel eine alte Fotografie und ein handbeschriebener Zettel: „Du kannst mir vertrauen."

Es war Zechs´ Handschrift, aber was wollte er ihr damit sagen? Noin betrachtete das Foto: Es zeigte zwei Jungen in traditionellen Uniformen der Königshäuser und daneben ein kleines Mädchen, das sich an dem Hosenbein des einen Jungen festklammerte, der auf seiner Jacke das Wappen des Königreiches Sanc trug.

Irgendetwas an den Jungen kam ihr so seltsam vertraut vor...

Dann stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei der Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit aus.

„Zechs?", flüsterte sie und betrachtete den Jungen näher. Ja, das musste er sein. Das war Zechs auf dem Foto. Aber was hatte Zechs mit dem Königreich Sanc zu tun? Sie sah keine Verbindung.

„Du solltest deine Türen abschließen!", bemerkte eine Stimme hinter ihr und vor Schreck wirbelte Noin herum und ließ die Fotografie fallen, die zwischen Zechs und ihr auf dem Boden landete.

„Gott Zechs, hast du mich erschreckt." Unwillkürlich fasst sie sich an die Brust, wo ihr Herz hämmerte.

„Entschuldige." Er bückte sich und hob das Foto auf. „Weißt du, was das ist?"

Noin setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Am besten hielt sie sich an ihren eigenen Vorschlag und ignorierte die Minuten auf dem Berg vollkommen. „Der Junge in der Mitte, das bist du, nicht?"

„Ja." Zechs setzte sich neben sie. „Der andere ist Treize.", meinte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln und zeigte dann auf das Foto. „Das Mädchen ist meine Schwester...", er blickte sie an. „... Relena Peacekraft."

Sie benötigte ein paar Sekunden um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Doch dann... „Du bist der Kronprinz von Sanc?"

„Ja, was für eine Ironie.", er lachte freudlos auf und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen. Sie verstand, was er meinte, verstand jetzt auch seine Äußerungen über seinen Vater. Sanc war ein pazifistisches Königreich gewesen, ohne eigene Armee oder Verteidigungsanlagen. Und jetzt war der Prinz eben jenes Königreiches einer der besten Kampfpiloten auf der Erde, wahrscheinlich sogar im ganzen Sonnensystem.

„Warum sagst du mir das alles?"

Zechs sah sie an. „Du willst einen Grund wissen?"

„Ich hasse Gegenfragen.", bemerkte sie.

„Vertrauen.", meinte er kryptisch. „Ich habe es dir gesagt, dass du weißt, dass ich dir mehr als jedem anderen Menschen vertraue... Es war unüberlegt, was ich da oben getan habe." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er näher an sie herangerückt war.

„Du entschuldigst dich?"

Zechs nickte.

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert."

Sie schwiegen, wusste nicht so recht wie es weitergehen sollte und Noin dachte an den Kuss auf dem Berg. Was machte sie sich eigentlich vor, es war genau das, was sie schon lange gewollt hatte.

Noin sah zu ihm herüber und bemerkte, dass auch Zechs sie anblickte. Unsicher lächelte sie. „So schlimm war es nicht.", meinte sie leise.

„Danke.", erwiderte er trocken und sie lachte. Was die Spannung wieder etwas milderte.

Schließlich räusperte sie sich. Es war doch sonst auch nicht ihre Art lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden... „Vertrauen ist eine gute Basis für eine Beziehung.", bemerkte sie und beugte sich ihm entgegen. Was würde er jetzt erwidern?

Zechs legte den Kopf etwas schräg und ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen „Das finde ich auch."

„Gut.", sie lächelte zurück und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter in Richtung Tür. „Hast du abgeschlossen?"

„Ja.", flüsterte die Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr und schon drückten starke Hände sie auf die Couch zurück.

Noin schirmte ihre Augen ab und spähte zu den Bauten der Kolonie herüber. Es war immer wieder unglaublich wie viel die Mannschaft auf dem Mars in nur einem Jahr vermocht hatte zu leisten. Inzwischen waren es fünf Quadratkilometer, auf denen man sich ohne Atemgeräte aufhalten konnte. Noch sorgten riesige Generatoren und Schutzschilde dafür, dass dieses kleine Fleckchen gab. Später in einigen Jahre sollten sie nicht mehr nötig sein und Pflanzen diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Aber bis dahin gab es noch viel für die Kolonisten zu tun.

Sie gähnte, sollte sie versuchen ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen? Schließlich war sie heute so früh aus dem Bett geholt worden...

Am frühen Morgen, noch zwei Stunden vor Dienstbeginn, hatte sich Noins Kommunikator eingeschaltet und so ihren und Zechs´ Schlaf gestört. Nachdem sie zwei Monate auf dem Mars gearbeitet hatten, hatte sie kaum noch eine Nacht in ihrem eigenen Quartier verbracht. Was natürlich zu lebhaften Gerüchten geführt hatte.

„Deiner...", murmelte sie und drehte sich von der Lärmquelle fort.

„Deiner...", erwiderte Zechs bestimmt und griff nach der Bettdecke um sie sich über die Schulter zu ziehen.

„Nein, deiner..." Noin zerrte an der Decke, doch zwecklos. Zechs hatte sich bereits fest darin eingewickelt. Sie tastete blind auf dem Boden vor dem Bett herum, wo der Kommunikator im Eifer des Gefechts in der letzten Nacht gelandet sein musste.

„Es ist deiner.", murmelte Zechs. „Meiner liegt im Büro."

„Du weißt das ist gegen die Vorschriften.", zog sie ihn auf. Zechs war der ranghöchste Offizier auf dem Mars, also konnten ihm die Vorschriften reichlich gestohlen bleiben.

„Aber ich habe meine Ruhe.", verteidigte er sich.

„Hmpf.", machte sie. „Was ist?", seufzte Noin dann in den Kommunikator.

„Colonel! Endlich erreiche ich sie! Wo stecken sie! Wir stehen seit einer Viertelstunde vor ihrem Quatier? Schlafen sie denn woanders?", tönte mir lautstark Lieutenant Bokowskis Stimmte aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher des Geräts entgegen.

Sie überhörte den kleinen Seitenhieb auf ihren Schlafplatz. So ging das bereits eine ganze Weile, seit einige Mitglieder der Mannschaft aufgefallen war wie häufig Noin und Zechs zusammen die Dienstpausen verbrachten, ganz zu schweigen von den Nächten. Doch weder Noin noch Zechs hatten offen etwas zu diesem Thema gesagt, was die Gerüchteküche noch weiter nährte: Der Commander und Colonel, hatten die beiden etwa ein Verhältnis?

„Ich frage noch einmal Bokowski, was ist los?", knurrte Noin ungehalten. In den frühen Morgenstunden war sie noch nie in ihrem Element gewesen.

„Wir haben ein Leck im Frachtraum um mussten etliche Leitungen versiegeln lassen..."

„Ich lasse ihn degradieren.", murmelte Zechs vor sich hin und verkroch sich unter das Kissen. Er hatte zwar leise gesprochen, doch Noins Gesprächspartner hatte es dennoch vernommen.

„Colonel, was machen Sie bei Commander Merquise!"

„Wir besprechen ihre Dienstpläne für nächste Woche.", gab Noin zurück und suchte angestrengt auf dem Boden nach ihren Stiefeln und den restlichen Teilen ihrer Uniform.

„So früh am Morgen!"

Darauf erwiderte sie nicht. Endlich hatte sie die Stiefeln gefunden und schlüpfte hinein. „Warten Sie auf mich, ich komme runter in den Frachtraum und sehe es mir an." Dann stellte sie den Kommunikator aus und verstaute ihn in der Tasche.

„Noin?" Zechs hatte sich aufgesetzt und schien ihr etwas sagen zu wollen.

„Wir reden später. Bokowski hat leider Recht. Mit einem Leck in den Treibstoffleitungen ist nicht zu spaßen." Und schon war sie auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Fünf Stunden später hatten sie alle Leitungen kontrolliert, das Leck versiegelt und damit begonnen den Frachtraum zu reinigen. Noins Uniform war über und über mit Schmieröl bedeckt und sie stank auch danach. Nun kein Wunder, sie war durch die Wartungsschächte gekrochen wie eine Ratte.

Ihre Handschuhe klebten an den Fingern und während sie noch mit dem verdreckten Stoff kämpfte, kam Bokowski zu ihr herüber gelaufen. „Nun Colonel, wo waren sie heute früh?"

Sie antwortete nicht darauf und wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass Zechs den Lieutenant wirklich degradieren würde.

Endlich hatte sie ihre Finger frei, da stutzte sie. Was war denn das, ein Ring!

„Was haben wir denn da?" Bokowski schnappte nach ihrem Handgelenk und drehte es im Licht hin und her. „Ein Ring. Colonel darf man sie beglückwünschen?"

Seine laute Stimme zog natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Leute im Frachtraum auf sich und schon nach wenigen Sekunden war Noin umringt von den Kolonisten. Alle wollten den Ring sehen.

„Woher haben sie den?"

„...Darf ich mal sehen. Ja, ganz klar ein Saphir..."

„Was verschweigen sie uns Colonel?"

Sie konnte gar nicht auf die vielen Fragen antworten. Schließlich wurde es ihr zu bunt: „RUHE!"

Und schlagartig war es auch ruhig. In der Stille hörte man nur das leise Klacken von Stiefeln, die gerade den Gang vor dem Frachtraum hinunter gingen. Die Tür öffnete sich, Zechs kam herein, sah den Pulk, der um Noin versammelt stand und sah, dass Bokowski noch immer ihre Handgelenk hielt.

Noin konnte sehen, wie er kurz vor Verzweiflung die Augen schloss.

„Ich will kein Wort mehr über den Ring hören. Kein Wort, sonst passiert etwas.", drohte Noin und drehte das fragliche Schmuckstück von ihrem Finger und stopfte ihn mit aller Kraft in ihre Jackentasche.

Dann rauschte sie aus dem Frachtraum und beachtete auch Zechs nicht weiter, der den anderen Soldaten Befehle zu brüllte.

... Natürlich hatte bald die gesamte Basis von dem Ring erfahren und von ihrem und Zechs´ Verhalten. Und bereits am Mittag hatte die Gerüchteküche in der Kantine nur so vor sich hin gebrodelt. Zechs war erst gar nicht zur Essensausgabe erschienen und hatte es vorgezogen sich in seinem Büro zu verkriechen. Nun sie wusste, dass er heute Nachmittag noch klettern gehen wollte und da würde ihn Noin schon noch zur Rede stellen.

Und deshalb saß sie jetzt wieder einmal auf einem Berg. Aber nicht irgendeinen kleinen Felsen in der Savanne Afrikas - wie damals - sondern auf dem Berg schlechthin im Sonnensystem: Dem Olympus Mons mit seinen fast 22 Kilometern. Zugegeben sie saß nicht genau auf der Spitze – so weit reichten die Atmosphärenschilde gar nicht – aber sie saß hoch genug um die gesamte Ansammlung von Gebäuden und Gewächshäusern überblicken zu können.

Wahrscheinlich würde es noch etwas dauern, bis Zechs zu ihrer Stelle hochgeklettert war. Sie fischte den Ring aus ihrer Jackentasche und steckte ihn sich an den Finger. Er sah gut aus, sehr gut sogar. Der Stein hatte die tiefblaue Farbe der Ozeane auf der Erde, ihre Lieblingsfarbe... Aber was hatte sich Zechs dabei gedacht! Wenn er ihr wirklich einen Antrag machen wollte, warum dann auf diese Art...

So ganz in ihren Grübeleien versunken, hatte sie Zechs gar nicht bemerkt, der sich gerade mit einem angestrengten Seufzer aufrichtete und streckte. Sie sah auf und lächelte als sie in sein Gesicht sah. „Zechs, du gibst wohl keine Ruhe bist du ganz oben auf den Gipfel stehst, was?" Zechs war wirklich ein guter Kletterer, aber 22 Kilometer waren wohl auch für ihn eine Nummer zu groß.

Er zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich neben sie. „Sind wir endlich alleine?", erkundigte er sich und schaute sich um als ob er erwarten würde, dass im nächsten Moment Bokowski oder irgendjemand anders hinter einem der Felsen aufspringen würde.

„Ich denke ja.", seufzte Noin und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie hob ihre rechte Hand mit dem Ring.

„Ja, das lief nicht gerade so, wie ich es geplant hatte.", bekannte er. Zog ihr den Ringer wieder von dem Finger und rieb den Stein an dem Stoff seiner Hose sauber.

„Wie hattest du es den geplant?" Sie strich ihm die Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Nun ja, ich dachte, du wachst heute morgen auf, siehst den Ring, bist völlig trunken vor Glück, fällst mir um den Hals... so etwas in der Art."

Noin lachte. „Das war wohl der erste Plan des großen Zechs Merquise, der völlig in daneben gegangen ist." Da sie am heuten Morgen so unsanft geweckt wurde und zu dem Notfall gerufen worden war, da hatte sie den Ring erst später bemerkt.

„Das würde ich nicht behaupten.", verteidigte er sich und befand wohl, dass der Ring jetzt sauber genug sei. „Also...?" Zechs war nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut, das konnte sie sehen.

„Also, was?"

„Soll ich?", vergewisserte er sich und hielt den Ring hoch.

Zuerst ließ sie ihn ein bisschen zappeln. „Du weißt doch, dass ich Gegenfragen hasse." Dann hielt sie ihm die Hand entgegen.

ENDE


End file.
